Easton's Hot 20 Countdown
Easton's Hot 20 Countdown (earlier known as "Easton's Top 20 Countdown") is a new countdown that airs every Saturday starting December 29, 2012. It counts down Easton's 20 favorite songs of every week. The very first number one song was "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. Chart History 2014 *"The Best Day", "Somethin' Bad", "Shake It Off", and "Bad Blood" all debuted at #1. They are the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th song to ever debut at #1. This is the only time 4 songs debuted at #1 within one year. Taylor Swift is the only artist to have 5 songs to debut at #1. *May 24, 2014 countdown included a "Best Summer Songs" Special. "Pontoon" by Little Big Town topped the countdown. 2013 (*)= "I Knew You Were Trouble" ties the record for longest time at #1 - 14 weeks. (Tied with Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly") (†) = "Sweeter Than Fiction" by Taylor Swift became the third song to debut at #1, behind "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift and "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson. Records ** Updated Oct. 22, 2013*** *"I Knew You Were Trouble" and "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift tie the record for longest time at #1 - 14 weeks each. *"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift holds the record for most weeks on the chart - 51 weeks - from September 21, 2012 - September 21, 2013. *Taylor Swift holds the record for most consecutive weeks at #1 by and artist - 25 weeks. *"Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift holds the record for the most consecutive weeks at #1 - 13 weeks. *"Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift & The Civil Wars holds the record for most weeks at #1 for a collaboration - 10 weeks total. *"You Lie" by The Band Perry holds the record for most weeks at #1 for a band - 6 weeks. *The Civil Wars hold the record for longest time for a duo at #1 with "Safe & Sound" - 10 weeks total. *Album with the songs that spent the most time at #1 - "Red" by Taylor Swift - 45 weeks total. *Songs that debuted at #1: "Sparks Fly" - Taylor Swift (Aug. 2011), "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson (Mar. 2012), "Sweeter Than Fiction" - Taylor Swift (Oct. 2013) *Artists with most #1 songs: 1. Taylor Swift - 13 *Back to December *Mean *Sparks Fly *Ours *Safe & Sound *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together *Begin Again *I Knew You Were Trouble *22 *Highway Don't Care *Red *Everything Has Changed *Sweeter Than Fiction 2. Katy Perry - 3 *The One That Got Away *Wide Awake *Roar 2. Lady Gaga - 3 *Born This Way *You & I *Marry the Night 3. Carrie Underwood - 2 *Good Girl *Blown Away 3. Nicki Minaj - 2 *Give Me All Your Luvin' *Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) *Artists with most weeks at #1: 1. Taylor Swift - 88 2. Lady Gaga - 13 3. The Civil Wars - 10 4. Carrie Underwood - 9 5. Ed Sheeran - 7 5. P!nk - 6 5. The Band Perry - 6 Episodes 2013 Jan. 5 Jan. 12 Jan. 19 Jan. 23 Feb. 2